The Child
by Samhoku
Summary: Lynsie's Child is in Narnia. This is 16 years after the other storys. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Red was 16 years old in Narnia. He had heard about his mother. And he had met her a few times. He heard about his dad. The King of Narnia. But never met him.

Red was practicing sword fighting. He looked at his trainer. Shade was one of the Magic people. They had been friends sense they where little. Shade disarmed him. She said, "Now Red...You are distracted."

Red grinned at his lifelong friend, "Yeah? Well prepared to be amazed!"

Shade laughed at him, "Then quit talkin and do it!"

Red started fighting again. He lost but he didn't mind. Shade realized that and whacked him, "Red!"

Red laughed and pushed her off, "Yeah yeah go ahead and scold me, 'Red you are such a perv'."

Shade glared at him and said, "I will give you to Glenstorm."

Red rolled his eyes, "He is slow and old."

"Uh Red."

"I mean he couldn't catch a turtle going in slow motion!"

"Reeeddd."

"What Shade?"

"He is behind you."

Red froze. His green eyes flicked from Shade's black ones to the irritable brown eyes glaring down at him.

Red smiled weakly, "Hi."

Glenstorm said, "You are on guard duty from 2 AM to 12 lunch."

Red swore under his breath.

Shade tackled Red, "You swore!"

Red rolled over pinning her, "Yes Darlin I did."

Glenstorm rolled his eyes and walked away, "Tell me when you two are done flirting."

Shade kneed him in the painful area. Red's eyes crossed and he fell off her. Shade laughed triumphantly, "I win!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Red was looking for Shade during a ball.

Shade was obviously hiding behind a statue in the garden. Red went up behind her, "SHADE!"

Shade jumped and bumped into Red, "Red Pevensie!"

Red laughed and put his arm around her waist, "Why dont you come join us?"

Shade whacked his arm away, "Because you know I hate partys!"

Red smiled and said, "Come on Shade. For me?"

Shade grinned, "No."

Red asked, "Then can I join you out here?"

Shade nodded and sat down on a bench, "Come here."

Red sat down next to her, "How are you Shade?"

Shade shrugged, "Good. How was guard duty?" Her eyes twinkled.

Red grinned and punched her in the shoulder lightly,"Funny Shade."

Shade smiled, "I know I am."

Red laughed and tried to flirt with her.

Shade stomped on his foot, "Cut it out Pevensie."

Red yelped and picked her up, "You must pay for your crime!"

Shade squealed and they heard a lady tsk her tongue, "How unlady like."

Red grinned and said, "Like she cares?"

The lady stalked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

After the ball Aslan came. They had been expecting Aslan...But not what he brought with him.

Aslan said, "Meet Peter and Lynsie. High King and Queen of Narnia."

* * *

><p>Red sat their in shock. He finally met his father. Peter asked, "Are you my son?"<p>

Red returned that with, "Are you my father?"

Peter smiled, "Yes."

Red looked at Lynsie, "You are my mother."

Lynsie nodded.

Red gulped and scratched his head, "But...Aslan?" He looked at Aslan.

Aslan said, "Where they come from...They age slower then you."

Red nodded and looked down.

Shade sat by Red watching them closely.

Peter asked, "Who is this?"

Red replied with some amusement, "A Magic tribal person."

Lynsie smiled, "Like Briar?"

Shade smiled and nodded, "Sure. Briar was a close friend of my fathers."

Red pinched Shade's leg. Shade slapped his hand, "By the way your son is a pain..."

Lynsie giggled. Peter grinned at Red, "You flirt with her often?"

Red shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

Shade said, "He lies." She grinned her black eyes dancing, "He is a horrible flirt."

Red covered Shade's mouth, "Now she is lieing."

Shade licked up his hand slowly.

Red shouted, "SHADE! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!"

Peter laughed along with Lynsie. Their son was very amusing.


	4. Chapter 4

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Peter asked Red, "Who is the current King?"

Red shrugged, "No one I guess. Aslan comes and goes now just to be sure everything is running smoothly."

Peter nodded.

Aslan said, "Its time to leave."

Peter and Lynsie looked at Aslan. Lynsie asked, "Can't we stay a bit longer?"

Aslan shook his head, "I will bring you to visit another time. But right now...You must go home."

Lynsie and Peter hugged Red then backed up.

Red saluted them and they where gone along with Aslan.

Shade looked at Red, "Soooo..."

Red rolled his eyes, "What is it Shade?"

Shade grinned, "How do you like your parents?"

Red said, "They would be great rulers."

Shade nodded and she looked for Glenstorm, "Yeah they would."

Red followed Shade, "Where are we going?"

Shade looked at him, "We are looking for Glenstorm."

Red asked, "Why?" He looked Shade over starting to check her out.

Shade whacked him, "Red! You are a horrible...freakin rasin phras."

Red covered his mouth and his eyes bulged, "Shade."

Shade started swearing under her breath.

Red laughed and ran from Shade. Shade followed him, "Get back here Red Pevensie!"

Glenstorm watched them run in the other direction. He found Shade and said, "You and Red are having guard duty from 2 AM to 3 in the afternoon."

Shade's mouth dropped open, "Why?"

Glenstorm smiled innocently, "because I feel like it. And Red was being ungentlemanly like and you swore."

Shade glared at Red. Red smiled weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Red grumbled as he sat at nightwatch.

Shade plopped down next to him and handed him some coffee. "Here."

Red said quietly, "Thanks Shade."

Shade sighed quietly, "Red why do you flirt so much? It just gets us both into trouble."

Red shrugged, "I like flirting. Every girl has a different reaction."

Shade glared at him, "Hmmm."

Red glanced at her, "What?"

Shade smiled, "You are a womanizer."

Red gaped at her, "What?"

Shade chuckled and said, "You heard me."

Red grinned, "I see..."

It was Shade's turn to wonder what he was going to say.

Red smirked, "You are jealous ."

Shade whacked him, "I am not!"

Red laughed evilly, "Oh yes you are."

Shade growled slightly in her throat.

Red smiled innocently and scooted towards her.

Shade scrambled into a standing position, "Red what are you doing?"

Red grinned, "Nervous?"

Shade kicked him, "Back away Flirt."

Red grabbed her around the waist then kissed her. He knew he would probably die for that.

Shade growled in rage and struggled away from him. Then she slapped him across the face, "Red Pevensie!"

Red laughed, "Yep every girl has a different reaction."

Shade huffed and stomped on his foot as hard as she could.

Red yelped and then a arrow came over the battlements.

Shade tackled Red. The arrow grazed her shoulder and she sucked in a sharp breath.

Red saw that she was bleeding a little. He sat up and looked at Shade's wound, "darlin are you okay?"

Shade got off his lap and looked at her shoulder, "I appear to be okay..."

Red helped her up and said, "Go downstairs...Go get Glenstorm. I will be fine up here."

Shade hesitated, "You are in line for the throne. You get Glenstorm."

Red said with mock seriousness, "I order you to get Glenstorm."

Shade rolled her eyes and went after Glenstorm.


	6. Chapter 6

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Red had stopped some of the attacks. He hugged Shade when she came up. Shade was surprised. Red whispered, "It was just a stupid band of robbers."

Shade smiled sheepishly at Glenstorm, "Eh...He is hugging me."

Glenstorm rolled his eyes and walked back downstairs. He needed to check out the band of robbers.

Red licked Shade's ear and grinned at her. Shade whacked him in the chest and escaped, "Red you sicko pervert."

Red chuckled and kept moving towards her. Shade suddenly disappeared. Red laughed hysterically. Shade only ever used magic if he made her extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Aslan watched all this with great unhappiness. But he knew a way to 'train' Red...Send Peter and Lynsie back to Narnia. They could keep their son under control. He acted like a good boy when his parents where around. One thing Red had not learned was knightly honor.<p>

Aslan sighed and went to get Peter and Lynsie. Twas the only way.

* * *

><p>Red was trying to flirt with Shade again. He liked flirting with her more then anyone...maybe because she blew him off.<p>

He sat next to her and put his arm around her waist, "Hey Shade."

Shade stabbed him with a needle she had.

Red yelped and jumped away from her. He started nursing his pride.

Shade chuckled, "Hello Red."

Red glared at her, "What was that for?"

Shade grinned, "What do you think it was for?"

Red grumbled, "Punishment for my crimes against humanity?"

Shade grinned slightly, "Yup."

Red laughed and lightly punched her shoulder.

Shade poked him with the needle again, "Allow me to practice chiropractic."

Red stood up and stood a good distance away, "Whatever you say Darlin."

Shade gave him the hairy eyeball.

Red laughed and walked away, "I know you love me Shade."

Shade rolled her eyes, "Keep believing that Childish twit."


	7. Chapter 7

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Lynsie and Peter showed up. Red stared at them and asked, "What are you doing back here?"

Lynsie said, "Aslan had us come to help you learn manners."

Red gulped.

Peter smiled, "Looks like you are stuck with us Red."

Shade walked in and grinned, "Hello Peter and Lynsie."

Peter smiled and bowed slightly, "Hello Shade."

Shade did an invisible curtsey.

Peter laughed and looked at Red, "See? Even she is polite."

Red grumbled.

Shade patted Red on the shoulder, "Have fun becoming a good boy."

Red grinned and said, "I am bad to the bone."

Shade kicked him in the shine, "Quiet pevensie."

Peter smiled and said, "I am going to teach Red about how to treat females. Would you like to be the Guinea pig?"

Shade shrugged, "Sure what can I loose?"

Peter nodded and said, "Okay lets get started."


	8. Chapter 8

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Red was flirting outrageously with Shade.

Peter was rubbing his forehead trying to practice patience, "Red...Please."

Red said, "Sorry."

Peter glared at his son, "Try again. Walk up to the lady and bow to her."

Shade was glaring at Red, daring him to try flirting again.

Red walked up and bowed with flourish, "Hello Lady Shade. My you look stunning today." He had a mischievous grin on his face.

Shade twitched. She knew to his father this would be wonderful behavior but she knew this was just another one of Red's flirting acts.

Peter smiled, "Wonderful, Red. Now ask her to dance."

Red put his arm around Shade, "Want to dance, love?"

Peter's face went purple with irritation, "Red...Please...try...AGAIN!"

Red smiled sheepishly and bowed to Shade, "May I have this dance, love?"

Peter put a fake smile on his face, "Good now try again but drop the love."

Shade gave Red a fanged grin.

Red bowed again and said gently and actually charmingly, "May I have this dance Milady?"

Lynsie smiled at Peter, "See? He is learning."

Peter grumbled, "Lyn I think I might just kill him if he doesn't make me crazy first."

Shade patted Red on the head, "Good doggie."

Lynsie choked on laughter.

Peter grinned, "Enjoying making him be good Shade?"

Shade grinned evilly, "Oh yes. Indeed."

Red picked Shade up, "You will pay for your crimes!"

Peter growled, "Put the lady down."

Lynsie laughed along with Shade. Red did not really understand how crazy he was making his father.


	9. Chapter 9

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Lynsie came up and placed her arms around Peter, "Hey."

"Go away Lyn."

Lynsie blinked, "Whats wrong with you?"

Peter grumbled, "Nothin'."

Lynsie said, "Peter..."

Peter glared at her, "What?"

Lynsie asked, "Whats wrong?"

Peter grumbled, "Red is annoying."

Lynsie said indigently, "He is not!"

Peter glared at her, "Yes he is. He is extremely immature."

Lynsie glared, her eyes flashing, "He is my son. Please."

Peter glared right back, "I dont care. He is a brat."

Lynsie said, "If you love me you will try and be patiant with him."

"What if I dont?"

Red was hearing all of this outside the door. he was not sure what to do...

Lynsie stormed out and ran into her son, "Red?"

Red looked confused, "M-Mom? Are you okay?"

Lynsie threw her arms around Red's neck and hugged him, "No..."


	10. Chapter 10

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Red was talking to his mom.

He asked, "Why did dad say that?"

Lynsie shrugged, "I dont know..."

Red looked at his hands, "Why would he say that?"

Lynsie gave Red a strange look, "I dont know...I dont think he meant it...I dont think..."

Red nodded slightly.

Lynsie sighed, "I am not sure why he said that."

Red mumbled, "Because he is a jerk?"

Lynsie stared at her son, "Red? He is your father!"

* * *

><p>Later Red was being a Narnian Smegol.<p>

He mumbled, "I like her..." Then, "But she is your mother."

"But she is pretty."

"Dude...she is your mom."

"But she is my age."

"But she is your mom."

"Dad doesn't deserve her."

"Yes he does...You would not be here if it where not for him."

"Grrrr."

* * *

><p>Shade was listening outside the door. She made a noise like he was crazy. There was something seriously wrong with Red.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Red walked out and Shade was tapping her foot. Red smiled weakly, "How much of that did you hear?"

Shade said, "All of it." She looked worried, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Red looked away, "Not really."

Shade sighed, "Red please..."

Red tried to walk around her, "I need to talk to my mom."

Shade stood in front of him, "Not until you tell me whats up."

Red growled, "I have a crush on my Mom."

Shade stared at him, "Okay then. Tell your mom yet?"

Red mumbled, "No..."

Shade grabbed his hand and dragged him towards his mom, "Well we are gonna fix that right now."

* * *

><p>Lynsie stared at her son, "Red I am your mom."<p>

Red looked at his feet, "I know."

Lynsie sighed, "I love your father Red. I know he did not mean it."

Red nodded, "I know."

Lynsie said brightly, "We can be friends though!"

Red smiled a bit at her, "Okay."

Lynsie said, "Go flirt with Shade."

Red chuckled and searched for Shade, "Shade darlin' where are you?"

Shade ran from Red.


	12. Chapter 12

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Lynsie decided she needed to talk to Shade. She said, "You need to let Red flirt with you...I think he feels the need to love someone. He is a boy you know."

Shade fiddled with some fabric she was looking at, "I like Red but...He is too much like a friend."

Lynsie smiled, "Me and Peter are friends. And we love each other."

Shade blushed, "He always gets me and him in trouble with Glenstorm though."

Lynsie grinned, "Peter is the same way."

Shade rolled her eyes, "Red is horrible."

Lynsie sighed, "You two will have to get used to each other."

Shade nodded and walked away, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Red was looking depressed and sitting alone. Suddenly he felt weight on his lap. He looked at it, "Shade?"<p>

Shade grinned, "Hi."

Red smirked, "Hello Sweetheart."

Shade rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Lynsie walked up behind Peter and hugged him, "Hi."<p>

Peter turned and hugged Lynsie, "I am sorry Lyn."

Lynsie cuddled him, "Its okay love."


	13. Chapter 13

The Child

By Samhoku

**(This is a sequel to I am Where? and the others)**

Shade was sharpning her sword. Red was teasing her again. Red said, "You know I was so distracted by my own mother that I forgot that I already loved someone."

Shade said absentmindedly, "Mmhmm and who might that be?"

Red replied, "You my dear." His eyes where dancing.

Shade's black eyes moved to his green ones, "Really."

Red said, "Awe you dont believe me?"

Shade grinned, "That is for me to know."

Red purred at her and Shade ignored him. It made Red laugh.

* * *

><p>Lynsie said to Peter quietly, "I am pregnant again."<p>

Peter looked at her and grinned, "Thats wonderful!"

Lynsie smiled, "With twins."

Peter stared, "Thats...Amazing!"

Lynsie laughed and kissed his cheek, "I am glad you think so."

Peter put his arms around her and said, "Can we tell Red?"

Lynsie smiled, "I dont see why not."

* * *

><p>Red said slowly and carefully, "I am going to have two more siblings?"<p>

Peter nodded, and looked concerned.

Red grinned, "Thats great! I have always wanted siblings!"

Lynsie looked pleased that he was happy. She said, "That is wonderful Red! I am so glad that you are happy!"

Red laughed and hugged his mom, then his dad, then he went to find Shade.


End file.
